There is known a control apparatus for a vehicle drive-force transmitting apparatus including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley and a transfer element that is looped over the primary and secondary pulleys, so as to transmit a drive force of a drive force source toward drive wheels. JP-2010-107006A discloses such a vehicle control apparatus, teaching that (i) it is determined whether the vehicle is in a driving state or a driven state, based on an acceleration of the vehicle and an accelerator operation amount, and that (ii) a thrust ratio, which is a ratio of a secondary thrust (applied to the secondary pulley) to a primary thrust (applied to the primary pulley), is made higher when the vehicle is in the driven state than when the vehicle is in the driving state, namely, the secondary thrust calculated based on the primary thrust is made larger when the vehicle is in the driven state than when the vehicle is in the driving state.